Love is just the same in death
by RikkiAnimeFan12
Summary: This is a story about Naruto and Hinata's life in death. Readf the story to find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's pov

I was walking along the path leading toward my house.I never thought just one accident would affect parents disowned me,but someone who didn't hate me gave me a place to stay.I'm all wanted anything to do with even of the closest people I because of what I didn't matter knows what really went down that even the person who was lying unconcious right beside the will never know,because he dosen't care to even speak to of my closest friends and my only crush.I trudged back to my house in the cold bothering to use and umbrella.I could see a tall figure standing a few feet away.I got a closer was was bowing his head."Naruto?"I tried to put my hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!DON'T EVEN SPEAK TO ME!IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY ARE DEAD!SAKURA,SASUKE AND KAKASHI-SENSAI AREN'T COMING BACK BECAUE OF YOU!"He pushed me down into the murky water and ran off.I could hear people whispering.

"That's the Hyuuga girl..."One said.

"Can you belive it?She took out three of her own comrads..."Someone else said.

"I heard her parents disowned her..."Someone mentioned.I got up and continued trudging out in the rain.I wondered why and how worse things could get.I got to my house and unlocked the was so cold since I fell into the mud.I went into the bathroom,stripped out of my muddy clothes and took a long warm my shower,I went staight to I thought about was,my friends and how I couldn't save them.

The next morning,I did the same routine over again except this time,Kiba came over to give me the mission info."Hinata,here is the mission packed for two leave in 15 at the gate."He said was the only one who still treated me the same.I left home a few minutes after he left and headed for the met up with me."Hey, look kind of you ok?"

I didn't want him to worry."I'm a little upset the whole village hates me and that junk."He put his arm on my shoulder.

"Don't worry!Your good friend Kiba is still here!"He said giving me a noogie.

"What about Ino?I mean I killed here bestfriend and she hates 't she be mad at you?"

"I told her to deal with I can't hang out with my friends,I might as well as date someone else."I smile'd left the more than two hours later,we were attacked by assasins."Hinata!Watch out!"I dodged out of the way.I threw several shuriken at the ninjas.I got six of the seventh one came out was Itachi known as the one who cursed my friends.

"Hello,Hinata...I see your still the same quiet it really hurt you to have to kill my brother and his friends?"I flinched.

"You better leave or else you will die.I'll make sure of it."I spit through my teeth.

"I'll take care of your friend first."He ran after kiba and slashed him with his katana."Looks like were down to even numbers."

I was enraged.I looked at Kiba who was barely alive."No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"I started glowing with blue chakra.I ran after him and caught him by the throat."YOUR NOT TAKING AWAY ANOTHER ONE OF MY FRIENDS!"I threw him at a tree.I grabbed him by the throat again."MY ENTIRE CLAN AND THE VILLAGE HATE ME ALL THANKS TO YOU!I'M NOT LETTING KIBA DIE NOW NOT WHEN HE'S THE ONLY FRIEND I GOT LEFT!"I slammed him into the ground and punched his face in was already bleeding.I grabbed my kunai and slammed it into his I thought he was dead,I went back to Kiba and healed him."C'mon 't give up on me it for ."

"Ino..."I heard him murmur.I felt something peirce my was hit me with the ran down the corner of my mouth.I pulled it out and shot it at his automaticaly fell down dead."Hinata?"

I smiled weakly.I picked him up and clutched my stomache."This mission is are heading back to Kohana."

"Hinata...Your in no condition to be carrying me."

"Can you walk?"

" put me down."I did and kept holding onto his shoulder."What about Itachi?"I looked over my shoulder.

"Burn him,but take his katana and take the 'll need proof he is dead."I sat back against the tree while he burned him and put the ashes into a small pouch.

"Hinata...How come you haven't healed yourself yet?"I smiled weakly as he supported me as we walked.

"I'm all out of chakra...I don't think I'll last much longer,Kiba."I murmured.

"Just last a bit longer."He was practically dragging me.

"Kiba...If I don't make it before we reach the gates...Please take care of yourself."I murmured barely above a nodded his continued supporting I collapsed.

"Hinata!Hinata!"I could barely hear him anymore.I was already fading.I was surrounded in darkness the next few minutes.

Kiba's pov

I walked back to Kohana with Hinata's dead body in my I reached the gates,Ino was there to greet me."Kiba...Why are you carrying Hinata?"

"She's gone..."She gasped and looked down at her fallen friend.

"How?Who?Why?!"She spit through her teeth.

"I explain now,I have to get her body to Tsunade-Sama."We poofed to hokage's headed for her office.I busted the door down when she wouldn't open was standing -Sama looked around with wide eyes.

Naruto's pov

I looked behind me to find Hinata in Kiba's arms."Kiba!Why the hell are you carrying that monster?!"I asked.

"That's because she is you big idiot!"Kiba sighed."Hinata gave her life to save me and ended up using the rest of her chakra to heal my it wasn't for 'd both be dead and Itachi would still be out there!"The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Did you say Itachi?"I spit through my teeth.

"Yes I said Itachi!I have his Katana and his ashes!"He held up a a bloody katana.

"I'll have to inform her family and set her funeral will put her name on the deserves died saving a comrad."She muttered grimly.

* * * * *

Hinata's pov

I woke up feeling water tickle my face.I sat up and looked around.I felt something shaking my shoulder."Hinata-Chan!"I looked was her was Sasuke and Kakashi."Your here!"She said and picked me hugged me.I didn't hug her she returned to Kakashi and kissed his cheek.I just stood there quietly until I asked a question.

"Where am I?"

"Your in heaven."I looked around."I know this is a whole lot confusing but,were gonna take you to our will be staying there with us."I followed them into a huge showed me to my room."Your closets completely stocked and you have everything you could dream emo ahead and get gonna show you to the looking glass."I listenened and went into the closet.I roamed it.I found what I wanted to wear.I found a black spagetti strap,black jacket,black capris and some black sneakers.I also found some black nail polish and black contacts.I changed into the clothes,put on the contacts and put on my nail polish.I put the hood over my head and it covered my eyes.I still had my black hitai-ate and so I tied it around my arm.I looked into the mirror and smiled with grim satisfaction.I went downstairs and met up with them."Ummmm,'t you think that outfit is a bit gothic?"I didn't answer.I really didn't care."Well,then were all 's go!"We left the rode on Kakashi's back.I knew they loved each other cuz' before they died,their hands were intertwined.I walked with brought me to a small fountain."This is the looking is more than one is Kohana' can see the upcoming souls 's how we knew you were , new here so,your gonna be the one to watch the looking glass and you will inform us.I smiled at that.

"You know what?I think I'll be the one to keep watch over the looking glass from now on.I'm fine with it since I don't have much to do."She smiled.

"I think you'll do a great job."She went back to Kakashi."Write it down on this are gonna head to the beach to see if any more souls from kohana wash up."I nodded and sat down at the side.I got bored wondered awhile,I went back and a leaf was in the fountain.I pulled it had a name on ...I wrote his name down in the more names came which did not know Uzuki and Ichiru Utachi.I kept writing names I had finished five ,Kakashi and Sasuke came back soon."So how many people are coming?"

"10,001.I wrote down what time too."She skimmed through all five pages.

"You did a great we know when all of them are coming."She looked down at the first name."So Naruto-Kun will be joining us of team seven will be reunited."I was happy for her,but sad for myself.I didn't want to listen to Naruto complaining about how I killed them."Oh My Lord!Naruto will be here in about 10 have to get to the beach fast."She jumped onto Kakashi's back."Be back in a few!"She all took off to meet up with their kept falling into the fountain beside the looking glass.I wonder what would happen if I went into the looking glass.I didn't mind it.I just kept writing down the names.

Naruto's pov

I woke up on a beach."Naruto-Kun!"I saw Sakura,Sasuke and Kakashi.I jumped up and hugged them.

"Sasuke-Teme!Kaka-Sensai!Sakura-Chan!"They were all smiling."Where am I?"

"Your dead all up in heaven."She explained.I was so happy to be seeing them again."Hinata told us you were all sorta the welcoming commity."

"Hinata?She's here?I thought she'd be in hell for killing you are you all still her friends?"I asked sorta irritated.

"You still don't know do you?"Asked face was turned into a frown."Hinata was the reason you lived this long had to kill us because we wouldn't stop until Kohana was 's jutsu made us turn into killing she didn't take us single country around the world would be took three to save millions, of those millions was you."I looked at Kakashi and were dead serious.

"Can you guys take me to her?I wanna apologize."

"We can do that you have to change out of those clothes."Sakura said."We are taking you to our house."I followed took me to a huge showed me to a room."You have a fully stocked changed and meet us downstairs."I went through the closet and found a plain orange shirt with black on the shoulders and neck lining.I put on some khaki slacks and tied my hitai-ate around my left arm cuff.I went downstairs and met up with them.

"C'mon lets go see Hinata!"I was so excited to see her left the house."Where are we going?"

"To the looking 's how we knew you were coming."

Hinata's pov

I sat there watching to see if any leaves have fallen has been an hour and no leaves have must be something I could see someone walking towards me.I stood up and the person came closer,I saw it was The fourth Hokage."Hokage-Sama?"

"Please just call me Yondaime.I see your in charge of the seeing glass."I nodded.

"I was doing fine until the leaves stopped 's been an hour."I looked at the fountain.I found two leaves.I picked them Uzaki and Ichiru Utachi."I had these two names a few hours should have arrived by now.

"Give me the names."I handed the leaves to dropped them into the looking people showed up in the was a boy and a girl."They are running from the light so they aren't crossing over."He murmured.

"How do get them to cross over?"

"You have to go into the looking glass and pull them are not gonna cross over until you do and people aren't gonna pass on and those people are in pain or suffering."I looked at him again.

"How will I keep contact?"I asked.

"Here."He handed me a walkie talkie.I will be standing here in case you need assistance.

"What happens if I don't get back to them on time?"

"They will be taken away by the devil and...you know the rest."I climbed up onto the looking glasses edge.I tucked the walkie talkie into my pocket.I pulled my hood down and jumped in.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2final chapter

Naruto's pov

We walked to the dark edge of the reached a spot where the light shined down on a small fountain.I could see someone standing on was the hell was she doing?"Hinata!"She had already jumped in.I ran up to the fountain and tried to jump in,but someone caught my arm."What the Fuck!I'm trying to get her out!Why the fucking hell are you trying to stop me?!"

"I'm stopping you because she's suppose to be on a mission and you cannot mess with the way...Don't talk to your father like that."I stopped ranting.

"Father?"I turned around to see who it eyes bulged was the fourth Hokage."Your my dad?!"I looked at Kakashi,Sakura and all were just had a smirk."You guys knew?!WTF?!WHY HAVEN'T ANY OF YOUI GUYS TOLD ME?!"

"Ummm,well really didn't expect to tell you since you just got here."

"So your my dad..."I all just stared at me."THIS IS SO AWSOME!MY DAD IS THE FOURTH HOKAGE!WHOO-HOO!"I started running around in circles screaming."MY DAD'S THE FOURTH HOKAGE!MY DAD'S THE FOURTH HOKAGE!LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!"

Yondaime's pov

We all sweat dropped when Naruto started dancing around like a fool.I pinched the bridge of my I heard the walkie talkie."Yondaime-Sama!Come in!I repeat come in!"I walked over to the fountain.I looked in and found Hinata.

"Hinata,I'm in.I can see you through the looking you ok?"

"Yes.I'm do I find them?"

"Go to kohana's 'll find them your hood can see you in 't blow your sure to be anyone you know finds .Don't look back."

" will happen if I don't get back in time?"She asked grimly.

"Bad things..."She nodded.

"I'll be back."

"Dad!What the hell is Hinata doing?!"Naruto yelled.

"She's trying to get back two more keep running from the light and they have caused the leaves to stop falling which is who were suppose ton have died a long time ago,are has to bring them here."

"You just sent her in alone?!What happens if she gets stuck there?!"

"She'll become human are gonna be wondering if she's ghost and some people will want to slap a curse seal on her don't need Hinata suffering anymore."Then someone burst in through the looking was a girl and a boy.I helped pull them in."Hikaru Uzuki and Ichiru ...Sakura,please show them to their quarters."

"Will do."She pulled them along.I turned back to the looking had not returned yet.I looked back into the looking suddenly,someone burst out of was Hinata.I pulled her out.

"Mission complete..."She murmured before collapsing.

Naruto's pov

Hinata collapsed.I caught her before she hit the ground."Hinata!Hinata!Wake up!"I looked up at my father."What's wrong with her?"

"Come with me."I picked her led me to a small shallow pond.

"What happened to her?!Why did she collapse?!"

"I forgot to bless her so she would be able to enter and leave the wishing glass when she needed to.I need you to take her to the both will have the power to leave freely."

"Why both of us?"I asked.

"Cuz' she is to weak to make it into the pond alone and I'll be needing you to watch her while she goes on missions."

I carried her into the middle of the pond.A bright light shined down on water sparkled bright twirled around us as if they were was the leaves dropped.I walked back out."Are we done now?"

" her back to your house and let her came close to her disappearing."

"Disappear?What do you mean by disappear?"I asked.

"I mean,she would'nt exist would just be another would have memories of her,but we would never see her would just be another lost soul."He said.

"How could you save find that person?"I asked.

"Well,I don't know.I've searched everywhere for the gateway,but couldn't find it."

"You've been searching?So I take you've lost someone as well?"We were walking to the was silent for awhile.

"Yes I have."He answered after 15 minutes.

"Who was it?"

"It was your mother..."He murmured.

"My mother?"I asked incredelous.

" came back from a mission,but I didn't know what was wrong with started fading and I never saw her again."

"Maybe one day we'll be able to find anybody else lost someone?"

"'s like you lose them again,but this time for lost his father and his friends Obito and Rin,Sakura lost her parents and Sasuke lost his family."I imagined if I lost Hinata.I shuddered at the reached the house."Well,I'll see you the three of us can go looking for clues to where the gateway is."I nodded and headed inside.

"Sakura-Chan!"I came downstairs was just wearing a towel.

"Can't you see I was in the middle of a shower?"Then Kakashi came down in a towel wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"Yeah,I can tell you both were very busy fucking each other ,where is Hinata's room?"

"Oh,I hope you guys wouldn't both are gonna be roomies from now on."Sakura said.

"'s better than I thought."I walked upstairs and into our was only one bed and I knew what they meant for us to do.I put Hinata down on the bed.I pulled off her jacket,her shoes and her jeans.I tucked her into the I took off all my clothes and put them in the hamper.I went into the closet and put on some orange boxers.I went back into the room and crawled under the sheets with had shifter while I left.I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.I eventually fell asleep.

Hinata's pov

~Hinata's dream~

I was seeing constant had some sort of gateway.I even saw Sakura's told me of a dark void and a key to open it."Mr. and !How do I get there?!Where is it?!How come I'm always the one who people think is crazy?!"

"We cannot answer all your questions but,when you wake into your jacket 's on the door hanging on the into the pockets until you find a black key on a black it to it to key will show you the path."They both faded.

"Mr. and !Where are you?!Come back!!!"

~End Hinata's dream~

I sat up panting."Hinata what's wrong?"Naruto was sitting up beside was only in boxers.I looked at him and blushed."I can why are your eyes black?"

"Contacts."I murmured.I looked around and my eyes stopped at the jacket was hanging on the hook.I got out of bed not minding the fact I was only wearing panties and a black spagetti strap shirt.I walked over to the door and went through my pockets unti I found a metallic object I pulled it out revealed a black skeleton key with a black iron chain tied to it.

"Hinata,whats that?"Asked Naruto.I didn't respond.I pulled off my shirt and turned around."W-what a-are you doing?"He asked staring at my body.I smirked.I walked over to him and held his face in hy hands."What are you doing?"

I smirked and moved closer to his face."WE are going to see Yondaime."I said.I let go and headed to the closet.I was back in a flash wearing some blue capris,blue converse,a blue spagetti strap tee and a blue jacket tied around my waist."Get have to see him soon."He stumbled out of the bed and headed for the was back wearing an orange tee and some black shorts."C' have to show this key to your dad."

We walked to the looking was standing there writing in the notebook."Naruto,Hinata...what brings you two here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."I said in a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"Do you know about a dark gateway?Where souls have disappeared and cannot return."

" why do you ask?Were you listening to me and Naruto while we were talking yesterday?"He asked sort of agitated.

"No.I wanted to ask because."I pulled the key out of my pocket."I have the key."The key shined brightly and floated out of my all stared at it.I could hear a voice coming from it.'Follow me'It said.I started following.

"Hinata!Stop!Where are you going?!"Yelled out Naruto.

"It wants us to follow it."I murmured.I walked toward lead us all deeper and deeper into the no light continued following the light that shone from the stopped at a wall against the cliff.I walked up to vast my eyes grew used to the darkness.I realized it was a gate."This is it."I murmured.I started running my hands against the wall.

"This is what?!"Asked Naruto.

"This is the help me look for the keyhole."Me,Naruto and Yondaime stumbled looking for the key.

"I found it!"Yelled Naruto.I walked over to were I heard his voice.I tried slipping the key into the keyhole but,I couldn't find took my hand and put the key unlocked it together and stepped gate unlocked and a trembling wind knocked us all down in different went black.

To Be Continued...

Naruto's pov

We walked to the dark edge of the reached a spot where the light shined down on a small fountain.I could see someone standing on was the hell was she doing?"Hinata!"She had already jumped in.I ran up to the fountain and tried to jump in,but someone caught my arm."What the Fuck!I'm trying to get her out!Why the fucking hell are you trying to stop me?!"

"I'm stopping you because she's suppose to be on a mission and you cannot mess with the way...Don't talk to your father like that."I stopped ranting.

"Father?"I turned around to see who it eyes bulged was the fourth Hokage."Your my dad?!"I looked at Kakashi,Sakura and all were just had a smirk."You guys knew?!WTF?!WHY HAVEN'T ANY OF YOUI GUYS TOLD ME?!"

"Ummm,well really didn't expect to tell you since you just got here."

"So your my dad..."I all just stared at me."THIS IS SO AWSOME!MY DAD IS THE FOURTH HOKAGE!WHOO-HOO!"I started running around in circles screaming."MY DAD'S THE FOURTH HOKAGE!MY DAD'S THE FOURTH HOKAGE!LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!"

Yondaime's pov

We all sweat dropped when Naruto started dancing around like a fool.I pinched the bridge of my I heard the walkie talkie."Yondaime-Sama!Come in!I repeat come in!"I walked over to the fountain.I looked in and found Hinata.

"Hinata,I'm in.I can see you through the looking you ok?"

"Yes.I'm do I find them?"

"Go to kohana's 'll find them your hood can see you in 't blow your sure to be anyone you know finds .Don't look back."

" will happen if I don't get back in time?"She asked grimly.

"Bad things..."She nodded.

"I'll be back."

"Dad!What the hell is Hinata doing?!"Naruto yelled.

"She's trying to get back two more keep running from the light and they have caused the leaves to stop falling which is who were suppose ton have died a long time ago,are has to bring them here."

"You just sent her in alone?!What happens if she gets stuck there?!"

"She'll become human are gonna be wondering if she's ghost and some people will want to slap a curse seal on her don't need Hinata suffering anymore."Then someone burst in through the looking was a girl and a boy.I helped pull them in."Hikaru Uzuki and Ichiru ...Sakura,please show them to their quarters."

"Will do."She pulled them along.I turned back to the looking had not returned yet.I looked back into the looking suddenly,someone burst out of was Hinata.I pulled her out.

"Mission complete..."She murmured before collapsing.

Naruto's pov

Hinata collapsed.I caught her before she hit the ground."Hinata!Hinata!Wake up!"I looked up at my father."What's wrong with her?"

"Come with me."I picked her led me to a small shallow pond.

"What happened to her?!Why did she collapse?!"

"I forgot to bless her so she would be able to enter and leave the wishing glass when she needed to.I need you to take her to the both will have the power to leave freely."

"Why both of us?"I asked.

"Cuz' she is to weak to make it into the pond alone and I'll be needing you to watch her while she goes on missions."

I carried her into the middle of the pond.A bright light shined down on water sparkled bright twirled around us as if they were was the leaves dropped.I walked back out."Are we done now?"

" her back to your house and let her came close to her disappearing."

"Disappear?What do you mean by disappear?"I asked.

"I mean,she would'nt exist would just be another would have memories of her,but we would never see her would just be another lost soul."He said.

"How could you save find that person?"I asked.

"Well,I don't know.I've searched everywhere for the gateway,but couldn't find it."

"You've been searching?So I take you've lost someone as well?"We were walking to the was silent for awhile.

"Yes I have."He answered after 15 minutes.

"Who was it?"

"It was your mother..."He murmured.

"My mother?"I asked incredelous.

" came back from a mission,but I didn't know what was wrong with started fading and I never saw her again."

"Maybe one day we'll be able to find anybody else lost someone?"

"'s like you lose them again,but this time for lost his father and his friends Obito and Rin,Sakura lost her parents and Sasuke lost his family."I imagined if I lost Hinata.I shuddered at the reached the house."Well,I'll see you the three of us can go looking for clues to where the gateway is."I nodded and headed inside.

"Sakura-Chan!"I came downstairs was just wearing a towel.

"Can't you see I was in the middle of a shower?"Then Kakashi came down in a towel wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"Yeah,I can tell you both were very busy fucking each other ,where is Hinata's room?"

"Oh,I hope you guys wouldn't both are gonna be roomies from now on."Sakura said.

"'s better than I thought."I walked upstairs and into our was only one bed and I knew what they meant for us to do.I put Hinata down on the bed.I pulled off her jacket,her shoes and her jeans.I tucked her into the I took off all my clothes and put them in the hamper.I went into the closet and put on some orange boxers.I went back into the room and crawled under the sheets with had shifter while I left.I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.I eventually fell asleep.

Hinata's pov

~Hinata's dream~

I was seeing constant had some sort of gateway.I even saw Sakura's told me of a dark void and a key to open it."Mr. and !How do I get there?!Where is it?!How come I'm always the one who people think is crazy?!"

"We cannot answer all your questions but,when you wake into your jacket 's on the door hanging on the into the pockets until you find a black key on a black it to it to key will show you the path."They both faded.

"Mr. and !Where are you?!Come back!!!"

~End Hinata's dream~

I sat up panting."Hinata what's wrong?"Naruto was sitting up beside was only in boxers.I looked at him and blushed."I can why are your eyes black?"

"Contacts."I murmured.I looked around and my eyes stopped at the jacket was hanging on the hook.I got out of bed not minding the fact I was only wearing panties and a black spagetti strap shirt.I walked over to the door and went through my pockets unti I found a metallic object I pulled it out revealed a black skeleton key with a black iron chain tied to it.

"Hinata,whats that?"Asked Naruto.I didn't respond.I pulled off my shirt and turned around."W-what a-are you doing?"He asked staring at my body.I smirked.I walked over to him and held his face in hy hands."What are you doing?"

I smirked and moved closer to his face."WE are going to see Yondaime."I said.I let go and headed to the closet.I was back in a flash wearing some blue capris,blue converse,a blue spagetti strap tee and a blue jacket tied around my waist."Get have to see him soon."He stumbled out of the bed and headed for the was back wearing an orange tee and some black shorts."C' have to show this key to your dad."

We walked to the looking was standing there writing in the notebook."Naruto,Hinata...what brings you two here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."I said in a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"Do you know about a dark gateway?Where souls have disappeared and cannot return."

" why do you ask?Were you listening to me and Naruto while we were talking yesterday?"He asked sort of agitated.

"No.I wanted to ask because."I pulled the key out of my pocket."I have the key."The key shined brightly and floated out of my all stared at it.I could hear a voice coming from it.'Follow me'It said.I started following.

"Hinata!Stop!Where are you going?!"Yelled out Naruto.

"It wants us to follow it."I murmured.I walked toward lead us all deeper and deeper into the no light continued following the light that shone from the stopped at a wall against the cliff.I walked up to vast my eyes grew used to the darkness.I realized it was a gate."This is it."I murmured.I started running my hands against the wall.

"This is what?!"Asked Naruto.

"This is the help me look for the keyhole."Me,Naruto and Yondaime stumbled looking for the key.

"I found it!"Yelled Naruto.I walked over to were I heard his voice.I tried slipping the key into the keyhole but,I couldn't find took my hand and put the key unlocked it together and stepped gate unlocked and a trembling wind knocked us all down in different went black.

To Be Continued...


End file.
